


Cards and Calls

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Christopher Diaz knew that his dad wasn't the only one that would need a reminder that everything would be okay while he is at camp.Buck finds his reminder.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Cards and Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, less edited than normal because of computer issues, so sorry about this.  
> I actually posted this a bit ago on tumblr.

Buck had just managed to get his breakfast together when he opened the silverware drawer and stopped in his tracks. He set his bowl of cereal aside and pulled the folded paper from his drawer. He smiled as he took in the bright colors he knew could only be from Christopher. He unfolded the page, expecting a picture and was surprised to see it was actually a card. Buck couldn't help but smile at the scrawled text. "Buck, don't worry. Dad'll be fine. He has you. Have fun!" The firefighter chuckled somewhat as he ran his thumb along the boy's signature. Christopher Diaz always found a way to amaze Buck with his sweetness, even when he physically wasn't there. Buck snapped a picture of the card and sent it to Eddie. Only to receive a picture of a shorter, but similar card from Eddie. Buck answered his phone when it rang.

"Don't tell me you're already worried about him," Eddie said as soon as Buck had greeted him.

"Nope, clearly I'm supposed to worry about you," Buck stated. 

"I was fine with the idea, you called it child labor," Eddie reminded him. 

"Oh wow, hitting low, man." Buck's mock shock clear in his voice. "I just found a cute card hidden in my silverware drawer and thought I'd remind you how great your kid was and you come at me like that. Next time I'll just keep it to myself."

"Yeah right, you show his artwork off more than I do," Eddie laughed.

"Yeah well someone has to. That kid has talent," Buck stated with pride.

"I showed you the one he made me," Eddie stated. "Wait, did you say it was in the silverware drawer?"

"Yeah," Buck answered. "He clearly didn't want either of us to find it before he left."

"He left two days ago," Eddie groaned. "When was the last time you actually ate a real meal?"

Buck thought about how he'd had take out the day before and had gotten food on the run before that. "In my defense, I did eat."

"Wow, and Christopher thought I should be the one being worried about." Buck could practically hear his best friend's shaken head and annoyed look through the phone. 

"Between the two of us you were the last one in the ER," Buck pointed out. 

"Still not nearly as often as you," Eddie replied. Buck could hear movement on the other end of the line. He swore he heard keys jingle.

"You busy? I can call you back later," Buck told him.

"Nah, dump that bowl of cold whatever you decided to deem food and meet me at that cafe with those sweet rolls Chris likes."

"Pretty sure he got his sweet tooth from his dad," Buck said as he dumped his bowl of soggy cereal in the sink. He'd clean it up later. 

"Be there in 15," Buck grinned as he hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I own nothing.  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession.


End file.
